


Music

by jealoussam (swsquadleadr327)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swsquadleadr327/pseuds/jealoussam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Spn Fic Battle on Tumblr, to the prompt of 'music'. Dean and Cas enjoy some of Dean's music in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

Since settling down in the bunker Dean had decided that he especially liked having that record player in his room. It had rapidly become one of his favorite things and he’d even branched out a little from the usual music he enjoyed under the guise of cataloguing the bunker’s music collection. Sam had gotten to the point of just rolling his eyes any time he saw Dean grabbing a new record, but Castiel seemed more interested than that and would watch Dean rifling through the records. He’d watch Dean’s face light up at a new find and the way he’d hurriedly go back to his room to listen to it.  
Dean didn’t notice Cas had followed him to his room until a few minutes later after he’d started the new record. It seemed like some compilation of music from the forties and fifties and Dean had settled himself on his bed with a gun magazine, head moving to the music the way he would sometimes in the car with Sam.  
“I didn’t know you listened to these,” Cas said from the doorway.  
Dean would have jumped except he’d gotten used to having Cas around and the former angel had gotten significantly less sneaky since the whole becoming human thing.  
“Yeah, well, Sam always did think I needed to listen to some new music,” Dean replied with a shrug. Cas could tell he didn’t want to make a big deal of it so he let that comment drop. Then Dean scooted over on the bed a little in a silent invitation to Cas. The other man perched himself on the edge of the bed a little hesitantly.  
The two of them quietly enjoyed the music for a few tracks. Cas even smiled as Dean tried to hum along with some of the songs.  
“I would be more impressed if you knew how to dance to any of these.” Cas meant the comment as just an off-hand thing but he couldn’t help the small smirk that came to his face. Dean obviously noticed it because he put his magazine down on his lap and eyed the other man.  
“Hey, I can dance just fine,” Dean said with a small huff.  
“Is that so?”  
Dean cleared his throat. “Yeah. Yeah, it is.”  
The little upturn of Castiel’s eyebrow was an obvious sign of doubt and Dean couldn’t help but take it as a challenge. “Hey, I know how to dance,” he said again. “It’s true!”  
“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Cas muttered and grabbed the magazine off Dean’s lap so he could flip through it. He’d only gone two pages when Dean slid off the bed and raised the volume on his speakers. He gestured with his hand for Cas to get up. Castiel did so a bit hesitantly, eyeing Dean the entire time.  
“If I’m dancin’, you’re doin’ it with me.”  
It was one of those swing songs that would be easy to fake dancing to so Dean wasn’t overly concerned about it. He reached out and grabbed Cas’ hands with a small grin so he could begin showing him how to get moving. Dean mostly just swung Cas’ arms back and forth at first. It was the most he could do considering how stiffly the other man was standing there.  
“Cas, buddy, you gotta loosen up. Look.” Dean let go of his hands- almost reluctantly- to focus on the way he was moving his feet. The trouble was the only thing that Cas noticed was the way Dean’s hips were moving; and the way his bowlegs were even more noticeable despite the movement of his legs.  
Dean grabbed Cas’ hands again to try to get him moving again. It just started working when the song ended and switched from a catchy swing song to a much slower and obviously the type of song that was used in cheesy romantic movies. Dean quickly let go of Cas’ hands even though the other man held on a half second longer before letting his hands drop to his sides.  
Dean shifted on his feet and tried to look anywhere but at Castiel. “So, uh, there you go. Told you I can dance.”  
Cas nodded slightly but hadn’t gotten the memo that they weren’t supposed to be staring at each other because his gaze remained fixed on Dean. “I doubt you know how to dance to this kind of music.”  
That got Dean’s attention and his gaze snapped back up to meet Cas’. “Is that a-“  
“Challenge?” Cas nodded once. “Yes.”  
Dean swallowed hard but refused to give out any other sign of the sudden way his stomach lurched nervously. “You know stuff like this requires two people, right?”  
“I know.”  
“And you’re the only other person here and I ain’t dancin’ with Sam.”  
“Then you’ll just have to dance with me.” Cas shrugged his shoulders slightly before continuing. “Unless you don’t know how…”  
“Hey.” Dean grabbed Cas’ arm just as he started to turn away. “I know how.” He huffed slightly and grabbed Castiel’s hands, putting one on his shoulder and holding on to the other a bit tightly. Dean’s free hand then rested on Cas’ hip and he swallowed hard again.  
“Nice and loose, just like this,” Dean said. His voice had lowered slightly and he wasn’t sure why he felt like he needed to practically whisper but it seemed right for the mood. It took a little tugging to get Castiel moving at the right pace but once that was settled Dean privately had to admit that Cas didn’t completely suck.  
It was small in Dean’s room so they didn’t have a ton of space but it was just enough for them to shuffle back and forth to the tune of the music. It was over half a minute later when Dean realized they hadn’t said anything to each other aside from Dean’s muttered comment that Cas was doing just fine. Another few seconds later Dean started to feel like it was suddenly a little too warm in his room and that was when he realized that at some point during their slow shuffling Cas had completely closed the distance between them. Their chests were just touching and Dean could feel the slight breath of air each time Cas breathed out.  
“Uh. Cas?” It came out a little raspy and Dean tried to swallow but his mouth had gone dry.  
“Yes, Dean?”  
The song slowed to a stop and a few seconds later the two had stopped as well.  
“I’m feeling a little… dizzy.” He told himself it was the spinning in the small room and that the air had obviously turned off considering how warm it was. “We should probably stop.”  
“Dean… We have stopped.” Cas pulled away and looked at him again, but they hadn’t let go of each other aside from that.  
“Oh.” Dean licked his lips absently as he silently cursed how hot it still was in his room. “Right.”  
He wasn’t sure who moved first, him or Cas but they started to lean in towards each other. Dean’s hand started to tighten on Castiel’s waist but before he could pull him in the sound of Sam’s boot clomping around in the hall caught his attention.  
“Dean! Cas! Brought dinner!”  
The two jumped apart and for the first time since Castiel had gotten there they couldn’t look at each other at the same time.  
Dean cleared his throat and Cas rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. “Should probably go eat. Sam hates waiting.”  
“Of course. Let’s go.” Cas slipped out ahead of Dean and down the hall. It took Dean an extra second to follow after him. Mostly because he was still deciding if his stupid little brother just saved him or if he was going to have to smother Sam with a pillow for interrupting.


End file.
